probuildfreebuildfandomcom-20200213-history
Commands
This page is divided into per-group lists, to make it easier. Each command goes like this : /Example Usage : /example help Intended effect: Sends the player a message with the word 'help'. Newplayer Commands /baninfo Usage: /baninfo (And if you're SS+, /baninfo playername.) Intended effect: Displays the ban status of a user. (Which is when they were last banned and/or unbanned.) /bind Usage: /bind brick air, /bind brick, /bind Intended effect: The first one will bind air to brick, causing all brick blocks placed to turn into air. The second one will reset all bind associated with brick. The last one will reset all binds, with every block. /cancel Usage: /cancel Intended effect: /cancel will reset all current selections. (Eg, /mark) Although it is usable by NewPlayers', it is really only beneficial for ranks which can cuboid and zone. /clear Usage: /clear Intended effect: /clear will clear all the chat currently on screen. /colors Usage: /colors Intended effect: /colors will display a list of all usable colour codes. Note that only SupremeCommander and above can use colour codes in public chat, and in commands. /commands Usage: /commands, /commands all, /commands @Donator Intended effect: /commands will display a list of commands available to your current rank. /commands all will display a list of all commands available on the server. /commands @rank will display a list of commands available to that particular rank. /deafen Usage: /deafen Intended effect: /deafen will show no messages at all. This includes commands, public and private messages. Type /deafen again to be able to see messages again. /grass Usage: /grass Intended effect: /grass will cause any dirt blocks you place to turn into grass blocks. Type /grass again to disable this. /help Usage: /help, /help command Intended effect: /help will display the normal help menu. /help command will display help about that particular command. /ignore Usage: /ignore idiot, /ignore Intended effect: /ignore idiot will prevent you from receiving public and private messages from the specified player. /ignore will display a list of all currently ignored players. /info Usage: /info, (SS+)/info playername Intended effect: /info will display your own stats. (Blocks built, deleted, times kicked, total time spent here, rank reason.) SS and above can use /info playername to see the info of a specified player. (Useful for suspected griefers.) /join Usage: /join free Intended effect: /join free will take you to the FreeBuild world. /join main will take you back to the main world. /mark Usage: /mark, /mark X Y Z Intended effect: /mark will set a point of a selection with the current player's position. /mark 4 5 9 will set a point of a selection at the co-ordinates of 4,5,9. Can be used with /measure. Most useful for drawing commands. /me Usage: /me message Intended effect: /me says Howdy. Will output a message in the format of *_BjorN64_: says Howdy. /measure Usage: /measure Intended effect: /measure will measure the distance between two points, and the amount of different blocks the distance. After typing /measure, click/delete a blocks, or use /mark to set a point. Click/delete a block or use /mark again to set the second point. /nvm Usange: /nvm Intended effect: To cancel a partial message. /paint Usage : /paint Intended effect: When activated, any block you delete will be replaced with the one you are holding in your hand. Type /paint again to turn off painting mode. /players Usage : /players Intended effect: /players will send a list of currently on-line players. Does not include players you cannot see. (Ie, a hidden DerFuhrer.) /rankinfo Usage : /rinfo, /rinfo Citizen Intended effect: /rinfo will display the permissions of the current rank. /rinfo Citizen will display the permissions of the Citizen rank. /ranks Usage : /ranks Intended effect: /ranks will display a list of the server ranks. /roll Usage : /roll, /roll 20, /roll 15 10 Intended effect: /roll will pick a random number from 1 - 100, and display a message in public chat. /roll 20 will pick a random number from 1 - 20. /roll 15 - 20 will pick a random number from 15 - 20. /rules Usage: /rules Intended effect: /rules will display the server rules, which are specified by rules.txt /sinfo Usage: /sinfo Intended effect: /sinfo will display the server statistics. (CPU usage, RAM usage, Bandwith, Version of Server software, total number of players, total number of banned players, total amount of blocks built, total amount of blocks deleted, total amount of blocks drawn, total time spent, total number of players kicked, total number of worlds.) /spawn Usage: /spawn Intended effect: /spawn will teleport you to the current worlds' spawn. /staff Usage: /staff message Intended effect: /staff will send a message to all currently online staff members. Note that only people with PermissionReadStaff can see what others say in /staff /static Usage /static Intended effect: /static works this way. Enter a command (For example, /paste), then place or delete a block. Then you will automatically enter the static command onto that block. (In this instance paste) Usable by all ranks, but much more beneficial for SS and above. /unignore Usage: /unignore idiot Intended effect: /unignore idiot will cause you to be able to receive private and public messages from the previously ignored player. /winfo Usage: /winfo freebuild, /winfo Intended effect: /winfo freebuild will display information about the specified world. (Freebuild) This includes - Players on the map, dimensions of the map, the minimum rank able to access the world, the minimum rank able to access the world, when the map was last locked/unlocked, and whether BlockDB is enabled on it. /winfo will display information about the world you're currently on. /worlds Usage: /worlds, /worlds @Constructor, /worlds hidden, /worlds all Intended effect: /worlds will display a list of worlds you can build in. /worlds @Constructor will display a list of worlds the specified rank can build in. (Constructor) /worlds hidden will display a list of hidden worlds. /worlds all will display a list of all worlds, including hidden ones. /zinfo Usage: /zinfo spawn Intended effect: /zinfo will display detailed information about a zone. How large it is, how many blocks it contains, who can edit it, zone center, who created it, and when it was created. /zmark Usage : /zmark Spawn Intended effect: /zmark Spawn will use the centre of the spawn zone as a /mark. /zones Usage : /zones, /zones FreeBuild Intended effect: /zones will display a list of zones in the current world. /zones FreeBuild will display a list of zones in the world FreeBuild. /ztest Usage : /ztest Intended effect: /ztest requires you to click or place a block. It will then tell you whether the block is in any zones. Category:Minecraft Classic Category:General info Category:Classical Server